


Equal love

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben is reys ex, Ben solo is bad, Eventual Sex, Kylo and Ben are twins, Mutual Pining, No breylo, Rating May Change, Romantic Drama, armitage is not bad in this one, but kylo is the lead, domestic abuse, kaydelpoe, kylo is 37, phasma and armitage, rey is 30, rey is a single mother, rey is thirty, rich kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey met ben solo when she was a twenty three year old waitress not long after they married. She thought she found her dream man until ben grew abusive and possessive after she took their daughter hope and left. Putting a restraining order on Ben and sending him to prison. Now she and her eight year old daughter later finds out ben her ex was shanked in prison. And she attends his funeral because she still is his wife now widow. There she meets his twin kylo. The bad one are so she was told by Liea Bens mother. Great another one! Rey resolves to stay far away from Bens identical twin. But kylo insist on seeing hope.  Also unknownest to her is far more interested in her as well as his niece.This is not a breylo fic but it is twins kylo and Ben!





	1. One

Rey stood at the funeral with her eight year old daughter Hope Marie solo.  She  separated from Ben when hope turned five. Ben solo golden boy to the rich business tycoon Han and his senator wife Liea solo was a monster. In disguise of the perfect son! Perfect husband and father all lies!

 She had to put a restraining order on him. Because he put her in the hospital. During their marriage! After she left him she had no choice! And then when he broke the order and tried for their no her daughter And her with plans to kill them and himself! She shot him in the leg and called the police. 

Ben much to his parents shame was sent to prison. With rey and hope moving as far away from Rhode Island as possible. To New Orleans  Louisiana in fact. Where rey once lived in one of her decent foster homes.  Where rey became a teacher.  Now she was back in this godforsaken place. At his funeral because rey was still Bens wife. But she didn’t feel grief for her dead husband but relief. She tried to tell herself that she loved ben that’s why she endured the beatings but she was fooling herself. She only was trying to make a bad thing work because of hope her daughter she was after all Bens! Her hand on hope’s shoulder. Her daughter never shed a tear either. 

Rey’s love really died the day ben threw the first punch! While she was dating ben before marrying him six weeks later they talked about his identical twin Kylo Ren solo. Apparently he was the bad seed. Always in and out of jail do to drinking and drugs. With his friend a guy with the weird name of Armitage  Philip hux and his long time girlfriend Gwen Phasma. Ben warned her to stir clear of his brother. 

Because rey thought she found her dream guy in ben. Because he was perfect. He was a dutiful son who took over Hans business after han retired. When kylo the dark one as they called him wanted nothing to do with it. Plus Ben was sweet And gorgeous. They met while she was a waitress at Maz Kanatas diner. She was also going to school for her teaching certification. To teach kindergarten. 

Ben was charming and charismatic and sweet. Not to mention great in bed. Rey was by no means a Virgin since before ben she had a boyfriend named Alex for about six months. But when the romance bloomed off they parted ways. Plus he started going out with her friend Diana. Which since Alex and her didn’t work out. She was happy for them. Plus rey was a romantic and she thought ben solo perfect. 

While they were dating, it was happy they had fun. He showed some possessiveness but rey found it hot. Then six weeks later they married quickly. Rey sort of thought it quick. But Ben told her she was what he wanted all he wanted. And that made her doubts go away. She had met kylo the first time when Ben took her for a second lunch date with his parents. 

Liea looked on her at first with acute disapproval but eventually come around. Han just begrudgingly accepted her. It was clear both had a better choice of girl for their golden child then her but she was Bens choice and he wanted her she felt humbled and flattered, charmed by him. 

Kylo just would not look at her and when he did it was intense so much do it made her breathless. His dark eyes full of heat, he would automatically look away his cheeks flushed.

Rey managed to smile brightly at the time since kylo was to be her brother in law.  He looked at her his dark eyes narrowed and intense it made rey uneasy and once again breathless.  Also that look made her feel a twist in her stomach. “Umm hello kylo I’m Rey.” 

“Yes I’m aware my brother has talked of nothing but you!” He said quickly. Rey’s smile faltered a little at his rudeness. But she kept it up for Bens sake. She held out her hand to him. “It’s nice to meet you kylo.” She told him softly. Kylo reluctantly shook her hand, a spark was between them and warmth started in her belly. Reys eyes widened and she pulled her hand away quickly uncomfortable because kylos gaze grew heated once again and he looked away.

Later Ben came up putting a arm around her. “Aaa I see you met my brother.” 

Rey turned and smiled. “Umm yes.” Thanking ben for the distraction from his brother and the uncomfortable feelings of breathlessness And heat kylo was invoking in her feelings she really should not be having. 

Later Liea and han talked nonstop. Liea later talked about the wedding plans. Kylo stood far away. His look brooding. But his dark eyes kept looking at her. He shook his head and walked quickly upstairs. Rey did not know what to make of that. It seemed her future brother in law hated her she determined but.....why! What did she do to him?

After they were married. It was like a fairytale come true for rey, A dream. Until it turned into a nightmare. After the honeymoon period a year of him being a good husband that was a little possessive  

He grew more possessive.

 

 And when she spent to much time at her waitress job. He convinced her to quit.

Then when she went back to school. The first punch came when she spent to much time with her friends. Especially her ex Alex ben accused her of cheating on him! Which she would never do! But then Ben took her in his arms and apologized and promised never to hurt her again. Rey fool that she was believed him. After a while he convinced her quit school. Especially when she found out she was pregnant. 

The sex became fast and forceful. Hurting her,  If she did not do what he wanted. But rey hung on thinking this will pass. Because ben would apologize and act like he used to when they met. But the beatings came for five years of marriage until finally. Rey came to the realization that he was always going to hurt her. The final nail to that coffin was when Ben fucked his secretary while he forced her to watch!

After that it was over!

Rey realized she loved a fantasy the ben she thought she knew never existed. So she snuck around in the middle of the night. While the bastard was at work. Packed her and hope’s belongings and left. She went to the police and filed a restraining order against her husband. Chief Poe Dameron already familiar since rey was hospitalized four times over the five year marriage because of her husband.

Who would have thought it ben solo the good twin!

A few weeks after leaving him. Ben violated the restraining order and broke in reys little apartment and beat her within an inch of her life. Then he started after hope that’s when she saw the gun Ben brought. She crawled over to it in pain raised the gun before he could get to her baby. And pulled the trigger shooting Ben in the leg. 

Then the police were called. Ben arrested, Later found guilty with attempted murder. Ben kept yelling bitch as he was arrested. Rey’s eyes widened when she saw him, kylo, his dark eyes a light with fury. She had only seen kylo a few times while married they were sort of pleasant to each other but nothing more. That’s why it surprised her that kylo stalked up and grabbed Ben by the throat strangling him. Until they dragged him off. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Kylo screamed. “I could kill you for this!” 

“K...kylo” Rey said softly staring at him. His eyes softened when he looked at her and then he looked away. Rey never knew what to make of this of either brother.

Rey wanted to get away move on. So she packed up her And hope’s belongings and left. She moved far away to New Orleans. Where she went back to school and got her teaching certificate. A few guys came along but then she thought of how perfect ben seemed how fooled she had been by him. And often times turned them away. That included fellow teacher brad who seemed nice enough she just could not take the chance. It was a week ago before her divorce from Ben was finalized that she got a call. Ben had been killed in prison. So apparently now she was a widow since she was still married to ben.

She felt Lieas cold stare. As she and hope stood and watched Bens casket being put in the ground. Liea thought ben perfect. Didn’t believe that he hurt her or hope of course. Han just frowned at his wife’s side. She felt kylo’s dark stare. As soon as it was all over and Bens friends and parents of course who would not believe her she walked away with hope. 

After she left Liea and han made no contact with hope. Their  own grandchild Bens daughter and she thought her friends as well as his had nothing to do with hope or her as well. 

So she said nothing to them. For some reason kylo had written her asking how her and hope were doing. 

He walked over. Hope looked at him. “Hello Uncle Kylo.” She said. “Hey hope.” Kylo said bending down. Rey stood looking at her daughter and kylo. “Hello kylo it’s been a while.” 

He stood up taking his eyes off of hope. “Yes my mom protested you even showing up at the funeral.” Rey bowed her eyes. And walked along the path. Kylo walking beside her.  “Yes well I am still Bens wife the divorce wasn’t final before he died.” 

Kylo looked at her. “My mother never saw anything but the good son in ben.” He told her quietly bitterness in his voice. Then rey looked in his eyes. And come to the realization. “But you knew better, kylo, didn’t you!”

 

NOTES

IM UPDATING THIS STORY   


	2. Two

_“But you knew better didn’t you!”_  She didn’t say it in an accusing way. But softly. He wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t. “Yes rey I...I did know better.” 

“Ben had a past with getting overly possessive of his girlfriends.” Rey pursed her lips and took a breath. “What about hitting them kylo.” He looked at her. “None of his girlfriends before you lasted long enough for him to lay a hand on them. Once they find out how possessive he got they broke it off. Y...you were different.” 

She took another breath “he was only a little possessive when we first met and I admit I liked it because for once a handsome rich guy paid attention to me!” 

“Me a orphan raised in foster care a mere waitress I...I liked the attention.” 

“But I thought once we were married he would not have to feel like that because he had me!” She said tears coming to her eyes. Kylo felt his heart break. He wanted to take her in his arms. Instead he just put a hand on her shoulder. 

He figured he might as well tell her about Anna the one girl ben had. That he did almost kill. Because she left him. “Rey, I might have lied a little when I...I said that Bens past girls didn’t stick around long enough for him to harm them.” Rey looked at him. “Okay” She said preparing herself. “There was one Anna. We were about 18 and she had been with him a while but ben got to possessive so she tried to leave. Ben found her and almost killed her!” 

“My dad covered it up. And Anna left town.” 

Rey shook her head. “What kind of family did I marry into!” 

“What about you kylo the drugs and drinking?” Rey asked her eyes narrowed. He took a breath. “The drugs was a way of escape from my family so was the alcohol. I didn’t exactly meet my parents expectations.” 

Rey smiled at him. “Oh I know you started at least three bowling ally’s in town kylo.” He laughed. They sat down “Yeah I branched away started my own thing with hux and Phasma my parents hated it.” 

She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t see why, they should have been proud of you kylo. You cleaned up and started three successful businesses.” He smiled at that god rey was cute especially when she scrunched up that nose. 

She got up. “Well kylo I have to collect hope and go.” 

“Thanks for the talk.” She hugs him. His arms go around her, he breathes her in she smells good like vinilla and pink roses. She’s pulls away and goes in search of hope. 

He remembered seeing her first before ben at the restaurant. She was so pretty. But he just could not approach her. Her chestnut hair was lovely and she had the most interesting hazel eyes. Freckles across her cute nose. Plus she was always smiling and sweet. He was smitten. It ate him up with jealousy when his more charming and out going brother got to her before him. 

It made him even more pissed that Ben married his rey six weeks later. He hated seeing his brother with her. The only reason he came back to his family was her. Because before he barely had anything to do with them. Also later his niece hope as well. Then he found out that his brother was beating rey that he had been abusing her. He wanted to kill him. Rey was everything beautiful and sweet. She never deserved any of this. He was relieved when she left his brother And put a restraining order on him.

In fact he made sure his friend poe got the case and not someone under his parents thumb. His brother Was not going to get out of this. 

His mother of course refusing to believe anything that makes ben imperfect!

His brother was a monster. His mother refusing to see it. His father turning a blind eye to I it.

In fact that last time when he heard ben calling rey a bitch , he flew into a rage! And nearly killed his twin. His own brother as his parents put it with his mother slapping him hard later that night.

 Then rey moved away. To New Orleans where she finished school. 

He felt utter relief when his brother was killed. His mother of course screaming it was that lying bitch’s fault. Ben would never hurt a woman.  His dad like always just stood silently. It was awful how his parents really were. How in denial his mother was and how his dad pathetically turned to other cheek!

That day after the funeral, Rey left with hope the only person seeing them off being kylo,his friend armitage, his wife Phasma, and Poe his new wife Kaydel.”

She met them all as she stayed in town another week. Before heading back.

 They were very nice And rey found she liked them. Hope hugged her uncle. “You can come and see me and mommy sometime okay Uncle Kylo.” He smiled and said. “If that’s alright with your momma then okay” rey just tenderly smiled a little.

Kylo was not the same as Ben that she knew. 

For all the warnings she had from her in laws and Ben. Kylo had never been bad to her or hope. “Kylo, you are welcome anytime.” 

And rey looked at his friends as well. “You guys as well if you guys fancy a trip to lovely New Orleans.” With that she left winking and smirking.  Before leaving kylo smiled back at that. Lord rey was beautiful and charming. 

 

 


	3. Three

Rey had thought she found her prince in ben solo, but he was a figment of her girlish dreams. Ben was never an equal in fact during there marriage he often made it clear how above her he was. Because of her background. Rey convinced herself that it was normal for her husband to be greater then her. But she needed an equal a man that did not care about her background. 

Also a man that would never make her feel like she was beneath him. Ben often did. Kylo his brother would come by every now and again to see hope. While she was still in that farce of a marriage.  She remembered seeing them together. It was unexpected, that the brother that was supposed to be the bad one was so tender with his niece. And at times her as well. Rey often wondered why han and Liea painted kylo in that light. 

Towards the end it was ben that was the monster. The dutiful son. Her supposed perfect husband. Rey often looked out on her place it was a house near a plantation on the outskirts of New Orleans. She liked having a place of her own. Not being controlled by Ben. Her daughter loved it. Her and friends from school played near the plantation. 

After a week back home.

Rey and hope were out shopping when she got a call from kylo. “Hey kylo” rey said. His deep voice was sweet. “Hi rey me and Phasma and armitage is on our way to see you and hope.” Reys eyes widened. “Really well umm okay wow this is unexpected.” 

“Well I wanted to see hope so.” Rey just smiled and told him yeah. Hope jumped up and down when rey told her. She actually liked phas and Armie. As she nicknamed them. 

They got the house together. It was a pleasant two story house. Hope often had her friends over so the spare rooms were used. Both her and hope cleaned up. Kylo was practically the only one that had anything to do with hope that was from Bens family. 

Rey texted him the address. He could not wait to see both Rey and hope again. Armitage and Phasma was looking forwards to it to. They adored hope. 

They took a taxi to a beautiful two story little house. That was near a plantation which Phasma thought was actually amazing. Rey and hope came out both bright smiles on there faces. It was lucky the only thing hope inherited was his brothers and his black hair. Everything else was rey. Hope ran up, kylo picked her up in his arms hugging her. 

Kylo looked like Ben with acception to having a goetee they were even the exact same build rey should be reminded of his brother. But somehow she wasn’t. Kylo just seemed very different. Ben pulled a charming nice facade while kylo didn’t. He was nice to his friends, to her and hope. But no one else. 

She walked towards them. “Welcome we have two spare rooms guys so you don’t have to stay at a hotel.”  

She smiled at them turned and walked in then looked again. “Come on in guys.” They each walked in. “Rey how can you afford this.” Phasma asked. “I was still married to ben so some of his money went to me.” 

“Hence your mothers cold stare at the funeral.” Hux whispered. Kylo just smiled put his arm around hux. “My brothers money put to good use.” 

Rey showed them the rooms. “Me and hope cleaned up for you guys.” 

“This is beautiful.” Kylo told her looking at her smiling a light in his eyes. Rey blushed looked away. She had not been looked at like that since wwell....not even ben gave her that look. 

“I’ll let you get settled kylo.” 

That look was pure adoration she thought and it scared her and made her feel warm a pleasant feeling in her belly. She fanned herself as she stood in her kitchen. She saw that Phasma and armitage were getting settled. 

Rey started dinner. Cooking Cajun style. 

Everything about rey and hope was welcome. Kylo thought his bastard brother did not know what he threw away. And god he wanted her he had wanted her when he saw her in that diner at twenty three years old. And he tried to stop after she married his brother. But he couldn’t he found himself coming by just to see her. 

Even when his fool brother put her in the hospital. Kylo visited setting beside her bringing her hand to his lips. Crying. If he had the courage to approach her. She would never be in this situation and she would be his. He hated his brother then. For this girls pain.

kylo went down and saw her. Rey had her hair up. She was in apron covering a pair of jeans and tank. She looked very lovely. She stirring doing a thing with that gorgeous full mouth of hers. Then she bit it slightly, that caused a stirring in his pants. She also had music playing Cajun music after she started dancing around. Her daughter hope came in the other way and started laughing. As rey took her hands and danced around. Kylo leaned against the door smiling. 

Then armitage cleared his throat loudly right behind him was Phasma. Rey and hope stopped and laughed. “Ohh sorry guys.” She said breathlessly. Kylo blushed but chuckled at the same time. Armitage laughed “by all means miss rey entertain us.” 

Phasma smiled came in “anything I can help with.” Rey grinned sure. She had Phasma slicing the meat. Then all three started dancing to kylo And armitages amusement. 

Later it was a very delicious authentic dinner. Then they each retired. “See you later phas and Armie “ hope said yawning. 

They smiled at that waving goodnight. Going to there room. Hope hugged kylo and kissed him on the cheek. She went to her room. It was just them. “Well goodnight kylo” rey said bending down giving him a little kiss on the mouth. It was just a press of her lips against his but it burned him. 

She looked in his eyes. But then looked away. And went into her bedroom for the night. 

She lay on her bed. Her hand on her lips. She didn’t know what came over her but she felt an urge to kiss him. He looked like Ben but kylo wasn’t a monster like Ben.

 

 


	4. Four

When they were children kylo remembered his parents spoiled them both. Gave them everything as babies. Both him and Ben used to do everything together as well. But that stopped by the time they turned six. When Richard snoke a tutor was hired. His mom insisted on a tutor instead of sending them to public school. But snoke was horrible and nasty. Kylo caught on before ben and would not participate whenever left alone with him. 

Kylo started getting violent because snoke started touching him inappropriately Ben as well. But ben hid his reactions well. And grew distant from kylo. Let that nasty bastard convince him it was normal. Until he was caught and fired. The boys were beaten and tied up ben raped. Han nearly killed snoke but instead snoke got thrown in prison but kylo knew the damage was already done to ben. By his treatment of women.

They were later sent to school after han put his foot down. They started kindergarten at the local elementary. 

That still didn’t keep kylo from rebelling and branching away from his family. And Ben from putting on the golden boy act.

Now kylo was out in Louisiana with rey and hope. Plus his best friend hux and his wife Phasma are as his adorable niece likes to call them Armie and phas. They were walking towards the plantation that rey lived near. The house was beautiful. Rey knew the people that owned it.

She made corn bread And knocked on the door. An older woman answered it. She was pretty with graying dark hair and light blue eyes. “Well hello Mrs lyfette.” Rey greeted with a smile. “Well hello there rey.” The woman said with a soft southern accent. “Me and hope here also my friends would love to see the plantation if you don’t mind Catherine.” The pretty older woman smiled kindly. “Come on in Frederick is in the ballroom, we are gettin ready for the annual event here.” 

They each come in looking around in amazement. Everything was beautiful in the house. Rey turned to kylo. Leaned close and whispered. “They throw an annual ball here every year they dress up in old 1860s costumes and everything.” Kylo smiled and whispered back “wow that is really cool.” Rey told armitage and Phasma as well. 

Later Catherine invited rey and hope to the ball. With her friends of course. “We have your costumes upstairs for you ladies and gentlemen.” Her husband Frederick told them who was definitely a southern gentleman with charm and goodlooks. The couple still had it. They toured the grounds including the old slave quarters which amazingly the owners were said to be one of the few that treated them not like animals. They also freed there slaves once the war was lost willingly. 

Rey sat with kylo on her swing on her porch that night. “You wonder why I love it here kylo because this place is full of amazing history.” She looked at him and smiled softly. Kylo could not help but smile back and lean close and kiss her softly on the lips. Rey’s eyes widened a little but then something unexpected happened and her arms went around his neck and the kiss deepened her tongue tracing his bottom lip. He groaned and opened his lips, his tongue meeting hers as he pulled her close. Kissing her his rey. The girl he saw first, the girl he’s loved since.

They kept kissing this...felt different from his brothers. Bens kisses were almost practiced. This was pure real desire. All consuming. She wanted more. They broke apart when they heard hope’s laughter with hux and Phasma. 

She smiled at him. Unashamed and kissed him again letting him know. She was not ashamed of what just happened. Neither was he. He followed rey inside her place with a smile. He never hoped he would ever have a chance with her. Especially after his perfect brother married her. But now that his brothers true colors were out especially to rey. And after his brother got himself killed in prison. He was giving a second chance to be with her. To be with the one girl that ruined him for all others. 

During the years she was married to ben.  He tried dating other women, but they never compared to her. He had a few sexual encounters but those women wasn’t rey.  She was like a beaken of light in his darkness. He loved her. 

 


	5. Five

They had got ready for the dance that night at the main house. There was music of the time and dancing. Hux and him both chose a union officers uniform while Phasma looked resplendent in a blue off the shoulder dress. Hux smiled took his wife in his arms “you look ravishing I do believe wife.” Phasma laughed. “You look very dashing husband.” Ben looked on smiling somewhat envious of phas and huxs obvious love for each other. 

He wanted that. He nearly lost his breath when he saw rey. She looked beautiful in a lovely golden off the shoulder dress with her beautiful hair done in ringlets. Rey quite literally took his breath away. Her daughter hope. Looked adorable in a little pink dress with frills. Rey smiled as she walked up to them. “Well hello and welcome to our plantation and dance.” She said in a southern drawl that was soft and sexy. 

He felt himself getting hard. Desire slamming into him. Damn she was good. Rey quarked her eyebrows up “why mr solo I do believe I am quite without a dance partner.” He swallowed and said. “Then miss I did not catch your name.” She smiled took his hand and said “its rey Johnson mr solo.” He smiled. “Shall we dance miss rey.”  

She shook her head. Yes.  And he took her in his arms. And they danced. 

It was like going back in time. They laughed, danced and ate good food. Kylo never wanted to leave. By the end of the evening there were fireworks. Hope and her friends were watching them. Getting excited. Rey standing behind her daughter with the fireworks lighting her face. Making her even more beautiful. Damn his brother kylo thought for not keeping rey and hope. For being terrible to them. 

He put his hands on reys bare shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. He loved her so much. He always had. 

Later they got changed back in civilian clothes. The older couple. Hoping they had a good time. Gwen and armitage hugged them. Telling them it was wonderful like stepping back in time. He did as well. They said come back anytime. 

Later that night rey tucked hope into bed. She wore herself out playing with her friends and the other children as well.

Ben was on his way to his room, when she ran into him. “Hi” He said suddenly feeling awkward. “Tonight was really nice rey.” He told her. Rey smiled. “Yes it’s the best thing about living next door, you get to go back in time, to a simpler time.” 

Kylo looked down “we will be leaving tomorrow.” She smiled softly. “Yes I know kylo.” Then she walked close to him. “I’m....im glad you still have something to do with hope.” He looked into her eyes and his eyes flinted to her soft pink lips. “You are.” 

“Yes” She said mesmerized. Looking at his lips. Then she swallowed and looked away. “What I mean is your the only one of your...your family that will even look at her and I appreciate it kylo.” She said very softly. Looking down kylo tipped her chin slowly up. “Rey despite my parents I’m nothing like them never have been and I’m nothing like my brother was either rey you and hope I care about.” 

Thats when the levee broke and her lips were on his. Her arms around his neck. At first he was shocked no response but then he immediately gave in. And kissed her back. With all the pent up desire he had felt upon seeing her for years. They were next to his room. Her lips left his they were both breathing fast desire running hot. He groaned and picked her up. His lips slamming on hers again his tongue licking inside her sweet lips tasting her. Her legs around him as he grinded into her. They both moaned. 

His mouth was on her neck kissing and licking. “Oh god kylo!” She moaned. Then he did not know how but he got rey in the bedroom. Rey taking off her shirt and jeans. He made quick use of his clothes. Rey was only clad in a lacy white bra and panties as he began kissing every inch of her. He pulled her bra down his mouth on her pert nipple. Rey moaned leaning into him needing more. 

She had never felt this kind of need with Ben. She returned kylo’s kisses. His hands on her breast, his fingers across her nipples. As he kissed down her belly. And his mouth was on her hot wet mound. He sucked and licked until rey nearly screamed in pleasure. And climaxed. Then his fingers went inside her until she climaxed again writhing and moaning into the pillow. They divulged themselves of the rest of their clothing and kylo raised himself and plunged into her wet warmth. Rey met his thrust as they kissed. Until he spent himself inside her. 

After he clasped breathing fast. Sweat glistening off of him. He looked at rey. “Rey....I...” she put her finger on his mouth carressing it. “Shhh kylo don’t ruin it.” And then she kissed him sweetly and cuddled to him. Not long after she fell asleep. 

Kylo lay there kissing reys hair. He had dreamed of rey of having her like this. He had felt guilty of continuing to want her even when his brother was married to her. But after ben showed that he was a monster. He wanted to take her and hope and protect them both from him and  give rey the kind of love she deserves. He fell asleep. Holding her close. 

Kylo woke up  searching for her. He went downstairs  and found rey with hope in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Gwen dancing to music. Hux laughing and looking on. He leaned against the door smiling. “We went all out for you guys cooking a goodbye breakfast.” Hope chirped. Rey laughed her prescence lighting up everything around her. 

“Yes” she said her nose wrinkled in that cute way as she nosed hope’s cheek. Hope laughed. Then she looked at kylo a light in her hazel eyes. “Come kylo eat.” He smiled big and come into the kitchen.

After a good breakfast. Hux got everything packed into the car. Phasma hugged rey and hope. “You guys come back anytime okay you will be more then welcome.” Hux gave both a quick hug as well. Kylo hugged hope “bye uncle kylo love you see you soon” hope whispered. “See you soon as well pumpkin” kylo said. Then he stood up and embraced rey. “Your always welcome back here kylo.” Rey said softly her lips on his neck burning him as she pulled away. Looking at rey and hope almost made him say fuck it and go to that car, get his bags, and go back in her home and in her arms. 

But he didn’t instead he smiled and waved. After he got in the damned car. They waved back. Kylo looked one more time as he saw rey look back at him. He almost had hux stop the car. But didn’t. He sat back and closed his eyes. As he,  Hux, and Phasma went back to Rhode Island. 

He knew damned well he would find a way to her. To them again. To rey and hope. 

 

NOTES 

KYLO HAS PINED FOR HER A LONG TIME SO SMUT IT IS I STARTED NOT TO DO A SEX SCENE BUT SINCE KYLO HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH REY PRETTY MUCH FROM THE START AND FOR YEARS I GAVE THE BOY BREAK. 


	6. Six

As soon as he got back, he ignored his mothers angry text. Saying where the hell did he go. Until she came into one of his bowling alleys slash bar. “Where have you been kylo!” Liea demanded. He just looked at his mother a woman he used to admire when he was little. Now not so much! “Hello to you too mother and if you must know I took a sort of vacation with my friends hux and his wife Phasma.” 

She sat at the bar. “Did you go where that conniving money grubbing whore was at that used your brother and. Caused his death.” Kylo just smirked at the thought of rey and everything they did that last night. “What’s it to you if I did go see rey and my niece your granddaughter!” His mother at least had the decency to look down. “Fine” She said. 

“Is that child doing well with....her!” Kylo rolled his eyes. “Yes hope is being raised very well by rey mother!” 

“Your father wants you to come by for dinner.” Kylo just looked at his estranged mother. “Fine I’ll be there.” 

After he closed the bar and lanes down. He drove to his parents for dinner. It was alright as Han asked about the girl. “Hope is her. Name!” He told both his parents. “Rey is doing well with her and she was before she inherited Bens money, she also still teaches school.” 

Han later sat down alone with him. “I...knew about what ben had done to rey!” Kylo abruptly stood up. Anger going through him. “What! You knew that he....he beat her! Yet you stood by and let mom go on and on about his fucking perfect of a husband and father he was!” Kylo screamed. 

“I...I know” han said guiltily. “But I wanted to keep Bens image in the company at the time he...did take over!” Kylo shook his head. “Just so you would keep a good image! You let rey suffer being in a farce of a marriage!” 

“I know....I know and I’m sorry!” Han cried. They heard a cry and then a clasp. “Liea!”  Han cried running towards his wife...as kylo called an ambulance. They got her to the hospital fast. “Mother” kylo said swallowing back tears. “It was all true wasn’t it kylo!” Liea said. 

“Yes” kylo told her softly holding her hand. “My god and I....I accused that rey of being a gold digger!” Kylo gently put his mothers hand down. “I remember paying Anna to leave after she claimed ben nearly killed her.” Liea looked over at kylo tears in her eyes. “That was true as well wasn’t it.” Kylo shook his head yes without saying anything. 

“Ben had always been obedient and loving towards us!” 

“I know mom...I know!” Kylo said softly. 

Han later walked in. And apologized to Liea she tenderly touched her husbands face. “It’s fine” she said sadly. “We both were blind Han ben really needed help and we never helped him even when he put on that facade and we did it for our own ambitions.” Han kissed his wife’s hand. And they both looked at kylo. “We want to see our grandchild kylo do you think rey would be alright with bringing Hope here.”  Liea said softly.

Kylo slowly smiled “I’ll try and call rey mom.” 

Much later after the doctor told them they were keeping Liea in the hospital for observation. Kylo went to his home. And called rey telling her everything that happened. “So they want to see us kylo. Yes of course we will come.” 

As rey hung up Her phone. It was her former in laws that didn’t seem to want to see their grand daughter but she was not going to deny them. 

The next morning she told Hope. “But they never wanted to see me before!” She said resentfully. Rey took her daughter by the shoulders. “Yes darling but people can change besides your grandma got sick.” 

It was lucky it was summer. Rey packed her things as Hope brought hers down. They packed up and headed to Rhode Island.  

NOTES

FIGURED ON NOT MAKING LIEA BLIND TO BENS TRUE COLORS AFTER HIS DEATH 

AND HAN KNEW OF COURSE HE KNEW  ALSO THIS IS A CHANCE FOR KYLO TO SEE HIS REY AGAIN!


	7. Seven

Rey got to Rhode Island both her and hope took a road trip. They called kylo right before getting there. He was anxiously waiting for them. He wanted to see rey again. He also wanted to feel her again. Rey told him to meet her at the old diner she used to work at Mazs. Maz of course was waiting as well. Wanting to see rey and hope again. 

He smiled big when he saw them. Maz smiled knowingly. Maz knew for years that kylo carried a torch for rey. Even when Ben and rey were dating. Kylo had just been to shy to approach her every time he would get tongue tied and just mumble an order whenever he would come in to eat. Maz knew it wasn’t for the food but rey. 

Thats why when Ben and her got together kylo had a hard time. Maz watched both boys grow up both sweet at one point. Both treated equally up until after they turned six when kylo started getting violent he had hit his tutor snoke and would not participate. When Ben stayed quiet and did everything good. Maz also heard that snoke was sent to prison because he acted and touched both the boys inappropriately. 

Han and Liea solo always having influence on the community. They did the rest of their education in school. Kylo went even wilder in high school. He had been arrested for possession of marijuana and beer at fifteen. Plus the number of really bad girlfriends he’s had up until he was eighteen. 

Kylo ran with hux who was just as wild. But up until eighteen. But the kylo being the bad twin never left him. Even after both him and Armitage Hux. Benedict hux son cleaned up. 

No one knew what ben did though. Ben solo was the good one took over daddy’s business. Maz had no clue as the rest of the town just how much of a monster lurked in him. Until she last saw rey right before she left ben. He had put her in the hospital. He beat her bad. Maz remembered because she watched over five year old hope and kept her from crying seeing her mommy. She also saw kylo setting by her side while rey slept. Maz knew kylo still loved her despite her being his sister in law. 

Maz saw her and eight year old hope. They were waving. Kylo came out and hope ran to him he picked her up hugging her. Maz saw him put his arm around rey. As he took hope’s hand. “Maz!” Rey said hugging her. “Ohhh my precious child I’m glad to see you.”  

Maz fed them. Rey talked about when she first came to that town. She was twenty two. “Rey was so pretty some truckers asked her out a few times.” Maz bragged. Rey blushed lightly hit Maz on her small shoulders. “Oh come on that was not serious. But they did tip me well.” She said grinning. Kylo sat beside rey smiling. She stuck close to him and let his arm go around her waste. 

Later that night, kylo took her to one of his bowling alleys. They bowled a game. Hope beat them both. “Jeez child you whipped us both.” Kylo told hope. “Where did you learn to bowl like that?” Hope answered smartly her best friend Megan’s dad is a part of a league he taught her a thing are two.

 Rey laughed she told kylo about Megan and her dad Gerald. Both very nice also Megan’s mom was a nurse and friend of hers. Laura. 

After they finally made the decision to take hope to see Liea and han. Rey looked at her former in laws. As she walked inside the hospital room. Kylo stayed outside. “Rey...I want to apologize for....for blaming you for ben and his death.” Rey just set calmly by Lieas side. “Yes rey we treated you very wrong and we are very sorry.” Han added. 

“Then you are aware that Ben abused me!” Rey said choking. Liea swallowed tears in her eyes. “Yes he hid his darkness so well! That even I his mother was fooled.” Rey looked at han and guessed he knew before about Anna and he knew about her as well. Han looked down in shame. “Yes all of it!” Rey took a breath and told them both they were forgivin.

Hope walked up and took Lieas hand and then Han. “Would you both like to come see me and momma in Louisiana.” They both grinned and han said. “We would love too hope.” Rey smiled and said “hope if you want darling would you like to visit with your grandparents more.” Hope shook her head enthusiastically. Rey smiled “okay”. 

She left hope setting with Han and Liea telling them old ghost stories of New Orleans. Kylo peeped in he smiled softly. Rey held out her hand. “Come on kylo I have some places I used to go to while I lived here.” He took her hand giving her a tender look while he let her lead the way. Rey showed him an old Ferris wheel. Kylo laughed telling her that back in highschool this was where him and hux and Mitaka used to smoke weed. 

They later walked along the beach. She pulled him down in a kiss. His arms going around her. He picked her up making her giggle. Later they lay on the beach. “Rey , what is this Between us?”  Kylo asked serious this time. Rey answered honestly “I don’t know kylo, I was married to your brother, he made me miserable, you look like your brother but you...you don’t treat me like he did.” 

She took a breath “I like you kylo I’ve seen your temper but you have always treated me and hope with kindness when no one else did even after I come out with the truth about Ben!” 

“You were even nice while I was married to ben” she laughed. “Even while me and Ben were dating. I found that I liked you even when everyone told me you were bad news.” Kylo rolled to her and put his arm around her waste. “I like you too rey. You were about the only girl I approved of for marrying my brother.” Rey laughed. Kylo kissed her deeply. “So we are dating rey?” Kylo asked with a grin. Rey pulled him back down in a kiss. They broke a part. “We are dating, long distance relationships can work if you put effort.” 

Kylo grinned “damn right!” He said and got on top of her kissing her face and neck. Later they both got up dusting themselves off. Han had called saying Hope was ready to go.

Rey picked hope up. Hope told her that she had fun with Han and Liea. Rey smiled sweetly at them saying thank you silently. As she walked out. Later time was spent with a pregnant phas and hux. Hope beat them at bowling as well. With hux saying “we are doing teams kylo Hope is on mine. You can have rey.” Kylo laughed and said. “Your on.” 

Later that night kylo dropped both her and hope at there hotel. Kylo kissed her. They heard “woo uncle kylo!” Hope looked at them smirking. They laughed. “Get in that room munchkin!” Rey told her daughter. Hope laughed “about time mommy.” She said much to both of there shock. 

Later rey asked what her daughter met. She told her that she liked uncle kylo and would not mind him to be her daddy. “I don’t think we have gotten that far yet munchkin.” Rey said tickling her daughter making her laugh. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Eight

After the weekend rey left for home. Her and kylo promising to Skype as soon as she got home. It was decided that kylo and his parents would come to New Orleans in two weeks. Also her and kylo would have some alone time while hope showed her grandparents the sights and spent more time with them. 

Rey never had any intention of denying Han and Liea of seeing hope. She was the only thing good that come out of her marriage to ben solo. She often wondered had she meant kylo first if it would be him not his brother she married. Kylo proved to be very different from his brother in every aspect. Even when she thought ben was wonderful kylo proved to be nice, well to her at least. Despite his reputation. 

Not to mention his kisses heated her blood unlike Bens. Bens had been deceptive and sweet when they were dating. That included the first time, they had sex. Ben was a generous wonderful gentle lover. His true colors didn’t come out until after they married. Then he was forceful and he hurt her, when they had sex. After she became pregnant with hope, through her husband forcing her down and making her scream in pain as he pounded hard into her. Ben chomped it up as he got carried away. After saying he was sorry. While rey turned away and cried. 

She of course forgave him, because she thought she loved him. Hold on thought? That’s when rey realized that she had projected her girlish romantic fantasies onto a guy, she only dated six weeks and quickly married. God how foolish, she had been at the time. It was almost like she went for the wrong brother. She also took kylo's bad reputation at face value. Which is why, she judged kylo upon first meeting him. As far as she was concerned at the time. Kylo was the bad seed, his parents and Ben made her believe he was. 

But he wasn’t. Ben was the one getting worse, while playing house! She thought bitterly. She remembered it was after ben had slapped her hard. For seeing her talk to Alex her ex that became a friend. He of course hugged her close apologizing kissing her. As two year old hope cried. Then she walked over. To pick up hope. All was happy. Because they spent the day at the beach. With her playing with hope. Ben just would not look at her. 

Ben would fly into rages often. Beating her. Over the years. Then apologize saying he loved her. That’s what kept her with him. Until Hope turned five. For a while he stopped making her miserable. But he also stopped touching her as well. So to bring the spark of romance back. She went to his office to surprise him with a nice lunch. It was the last straw rey thought. Because as she approached. She heard moaning as if she was a stranger. She opened the door. 

There ben was with his secretary bent over his desk. Her yelling yes! As he pounded into her. He looked at her and smirked. Rey remembered her eyes filling with tears as she ran out. Ben came out after her! Dragged her back in by her hair threw her down on the floor. Smirking wide as his secretary began feeling uncomfortable. “No bridget! You will suck my cock you little slut! While my....

Wife! He said in a sadistic way. Watches. And while rey watches eyes wide, afraid to leave. Afraid to move crying wanting to scream as he forces the girl to suck his dick. Then rapes her in front of her. Ben puts on an act after like a loving husband who was pleasantly surprised by his lovely wife. No one had a clue what went on in that office. 

Rey had enough! She packed hope’s things and her own. And snuck away with the only cop that wasn’t bought. Because she called kylo. The estranged brother. That’s also when she filed separation papers. And put a restraining order on her husband. Ben broke the restraining order two days later. Went after her. He ended up with a gun shot wound and in prison. 

After kylo come around. Helping her and hope. He was the only one besides Poe and well the police that pretty much believed her. Because his parents refused to believe her and his friends. What a monster, she married, without realizing it. She was blinded by her own romantic notions. 

Rey got on Skype as soon as her and hope got back. Her and hope both smiled. “Hey” She said. Kylo grinned on the screen. “Hi glad to see you two safely back.”  Hope looked close at him. “Yep uncle kylo we are back.” Then she pouted. “Which means I have to start school tomorrow.” Rey kissed her forehead. “Yep and since it’s getting late you also have to go to bed missy.” 

“Awww come on mommy.” Rey shook her head saying sternly. “Go brush your teeth and bed now!” Hope rolled her eyes and huffed. “Ugh fine!” She hugged rey and blew a kiss at kylo as she left for bed. 

Kylo’s voice grew sensuous. “Hmm did you do that to get me alone sweetheart.” Rey smiled naughtily and unbutton her jeans. “Maybe” She said breathless getting turned on. Kylo swallowed his eyes darkening, his voice growing huskier. Then he smirked in a way that didn’t put fear in her the way his brother did. Instead it made her feel way different even more aroused. “Two can play this game rey.” He said. As he unbuttoned his jeans. 

She bit her lip as she shimmied out of them. Kylo pulled his Down as well. His pupils blown. Then rey took off her sleeveless shirt. Kylo did the same. Both in there underwear. He leaned in close as she began massaging her left breast, then right. “God Yes rey continue sweetheart.” He said as he kept watching her. “God I wish I was there darling.” He choked groaning. 

“Me too kylo.” She moaned as her hands traveled down her flat belly. Into her underwear. As she started rubbing her already wet clit. He moaned as she grinded into her fingers. His look and voice already had her wet for him. “That’s it baby.” He said. As he started breathing fast, she did as well. Her fingers went inside her wet channel as she rocked on them. Moaning as he groaned and they both came. Climaxing breathing fast. 

“That was god kylo.” She said. “Goodnight.” She told him wickedly licking her own essence off her fingers. He groaned. “Arrrg you drive me crazy rey.” With that she smiled wickedly sated for now. As she hung up and logged off. 

After reys little display. Kylo needed her badly.

So he planned a impromptu trip to New Orleans. 

NOTES HEHEHE HERE COMES KYLO AFTER THAT LITTLE BIT OF.....NAUGHTINESS 


	9. Nine

She spent the first week back to school getting hope off to school. Plus preparing for her new class. It was a bit rough. Rey was relieved to have the weekend since hope got invited to her friend Wendi’s slumber party slash ninth birthday. She got a text from kylo. She nearly laughed. “ _Hey sweetheart what are you wearing”_ then he sends a smirk emoji. 

Rey looks down at her plain white t shirt and underwear. She decides to send a picture. The t shirt is big on her. _She text “just this!”_ She gets a text back. “ _Hmm sexy.” He text._ She laughs. Text back “ _lol kylo this is not sexy.”_ She waits for his text. “ _You could wear a burlap sack rey and I would still think your sexy darling.”_ She blushed at that and smiled. “ _I have a surprise for you sweetheart come to your front door.”_  Curious she texted back. “ _What is it?” She waited a while “just go to your front door sweetheart.”_

Rey heard a knock. She went to her door and opened it. Expecting some delivery guy instead she got....kylo! “K...kylo wha!” He snatched her in his arms kissing her. She immediately responded. They broke apart, he picked her up and took her towards her bedroom. He threw her on the bed gently, she laughed at his antics to get his clothes off.

But he managed it. Crawled on top of her kissing her again passionately. His lips going to her neck nibbling on it. She moaned leaning into him. “God rey I just got here as fast as I could to see you, after that little Skype session.” Hmmmhmm! She groaned not saying anything returning every kiss. His hands went under her white t shirt caressing her breast his fingers rubbing over her nipples making them hard. Then he lifted her shirt up kissing them his mouth going over the right one sucking on it. Rey moaned running her fingers through his hair as he paid homage to the left one. 

Then he kissed his way down her belly slipping her panties off. Then his mouth was between her legs sucking on her clit, his tongue inside her sweet Pussy as he ate her out until she screamed out her orgasm climaxing. Then kylo raised up kissing her. Rey tasted herself on him it made her hot wanting more. His fingers went up and down her clit until she climaxed again with a guttural moan. He was breathing fast as he fingered her making her buck into him and scream out another orgasm climaxing. 

“Oh my god please kylo!” She begged. As he drew up and gave her what she wanted. He thrust inside her, she moaned meeting his thrust. He groaned and thrust hard inside her until they both climaxed. Kylo clasped on her, raised up so he wouldn’t crush her. Breathing fast. He grinned and rey grinned back. As he rolled away pulling her close. 

As soon as she caught her breath. Slowed down her heart rate. “Just couldn’t stay away kylo!?” She said with a raised eyebrow. He kissed her hair burying his nose in her sweaty yet sweet smell. “No after that little session with our first Skype call. I wanted you rey, needed you.” She grinned happy ,snuggling closer. “Well kylo you have to take me out and then maybe...” she raised up kissing him deeply. “We can do that again.” 

God he loved her kylo thought. That night he took her out. On a date. They ate and then by the time they got home. She was dragging him directly to her bedroom. And he found himself flat on his back naked with a very naked rey riding him into sweet oblivion. Kylo had never been happier. 

NOTES

YEAH WELL REY DID GET KYLO HOT AND BOTHERED 😈

 

 

 


	10. Ten

Kylo found himself more in New Orleans then Rhode Island in the past months of seeing rey and hope. And they were more then welcoming. In fact even some of his things were at reys house. So he made a decision to go to rey and ask to move in. He had a job lined out. He already bought out an old bar from a mr Jackson. He was planning on cleaning it up and opening it. 

He let hux run the bowling alleys in Rhode Island. Rey and hope were everything to him. And he was willing to move to where rey was at. That night after dinner and while hope was watching tv. He made the decision. He cleared his throat as both Rey and hope looked at him. “What do you two think about me moving here to Louisiana, I already started another business.” 

Hope light up. She smiled wide and almost knocked him back into the couch. He was setting on. “I’d love it! Kylo.” Then she looked at her mother. Rey smiled and hugged him close. “Me too!” She kissed him enthusiastically in front of hope. Hope covered her eyes “mom! Can’t you do that somewhere else!” She said. Her little cheeks red. 

Rey turned towards her daughter. And smiled “sorry munchkin but I’m just happy.” He grinned pulling rey  in his lap.

Later rey tucked hope in bed. And then went to kylo sitting back in his lap. “Does this mean you are moving in here love.” She said softly. Kylos eyes widened at love. “Rey did you just call me love!” She smiled beautifully. “Yes kylo I love you.” She said softly kissing him. 

He held her close kissing her back. “Oh how I hoped you would say that.” 

After saying his goodbyes to his family. And rey and hope was his. It made him deliriously happy. He went back to Rhode Island to get things settled. He signed over the three bowling alleys to hux. And informed his parents about his decision. His mother wasn’t comfortable about him being in a relationship with his ex sister in law. 

But Han told her that it’s fine. And that “princess he’s been in love with rey for years.” Liea eyes widened. Kylo just smiled giving his father a hug. Liea said “oh alright but do not hurt her kylo, it was hard enough finding out that Ben did hurt rey.” She told him fiercely. He kissed his mother on her cheek. “Mom I would rather die then hurt rey.” His mother just smiled softly. 

He made up with his parents and han and Liea often went to see hope now. Which was a relief.

He packed the rest of his things and left Rhode Island. 

Rey and hope were waiting for him. By the time he got to New Orleans. Both running up as soon as he got out of his truck. Hope hugged him tight and so did rey. He was home. They were home.

Later rey helped bring the rest of his things in. 

And later that night. He held rey after quiet love making. He kissed her shoulders, neck and mouth. “I love you rey.” He whispered finally able to tell her. He pulled him down kissed him passionately. “I love you too kylo.” With that he rolled her beneath him and entered her slowly. Rey moaned as he thrust. She met every thrust until they climaxed kissing. 

She never thought that the bad brother the one that everyone warned her against would be the one that gave her the love she wanted. The love she expected from Ben. But never got. Rey smiled snuggling up to her ex brother in law and now boyfriend. He kissed her hair. Content and happy. With the woman he had always loved.

End


End file.
